


Not Bad, For A Dog

by lookupkate



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cat Sherlock, Dog John, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Sillyness, Stray cat sherlock, cat!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookupkate/pseuds/lookupkate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a strong winter storm that caused the change. Sherlock had been prowling around the flat for weeks, stealing bits and scraps here and there and cavorting with the house canine off and on. He wasn't bad, for a dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Bad, For A Dog

It was a strong winter storm that caused the change. Sherlock had been prowling around the flat for weeks, stealing bits and scraps here and there and cavorting with the house canine off and on. He wasn't bad, for a dog. 

The thunder came with a loud bang. It was almost like a gunshot, and rang through the alley, puddles shaking in its' wake. Sherlock, concealed by an overhang, shook. It was bad enough being out here in the cold, but this noise stealing him from sleep bit down painfully on the last of his nerves. He made a choice. 

He climbed to the window and rubbed his body back and forth against it, howling as loud as he could to get the woman's attention. John jumped up with a sloppy grin and howled back. 

'That's right, stupid dog, get your owner.' He thought. 

He scratched at the window and John barked a few short clips into the air. Sure enough the woman came walking in. 

"Johnny, what's all the ruckus about?" She asked, trying to calm the mutt. 

Just as she did Sherlock meowed loudly. 

"Oh, your friend's here. It that it boy? You're worried about your little friend?" She asked. 

John yipped happily and hopped back and forth. Sherlock brought up the fact that he absolutely loathed being called little with a loud yowl. The thunder decided to make itself once again known, and the windowpane shook. Mrs Hudson jumped a bit and went to the other room. She came back with an old towel and opened the window, whispering sweetly to Sherlock to get him to approach. 

He skillfully jumped over her shoulder and landed with a wet smack on the linoleum floor. John circled him playfully, bowing his greeting and panting loudly. Canines were rather predictable. 

"Oh, love, come here, let me get you dry!" Mrs Hudson said sweelty, trying and failing to wrap the towel around the wet cat. 

Sherlock hissed loudly and ran to the fireplace. He stretched and lay in front of it, wet fur pressed against the grate, and promptly fell asleep. 

"Well," Mrs H said to John. "Looks like there's a new resident at 221."


End file.
